Together Forever
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: Erik's girlfreind comes to the zoo, and we get to hear more about the two. And see through out their constant make out sessions and destructive hyperactiveness. Erik X Kelsi, Skipper X Marlene, King Julien X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is when Kelsi come to the zoo, and we get to learn more about her past, and Erik's past. So sit back relax, and enjoy the fanfic! YAY! Oh just so you know, this is takes place after "The Date" in which I'll update soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Erik and Marlene were sitting in the habitat, then Marlene asked Erik a question to break the silence.

"Hey, about your girlfreind. How is it that I've never heard of her before, much?"

"Well, funny you should ask...she is more likely a convict, and has a personnality of an angel..."

while Erik was talking, a messenger pigeon appeared into the habitat, "Got a message for an Erik Ohlin Kruger?" The pigeon asked. Erik walked to the pigeon and the pigeon gave him a letter. "Thanks man." Erik said while giving him a tip. "Your welcome." then the pigeon flew off. Erik opened it and read the letter, after reading it he was so suprised Marlene could not understand his expression. "Erik, are you okay?" Marlene asked, Erik looked at her happier then ever. "My girlfreind is coming! YEE-HAW!" Then Erik jumped in the air and did a back flip, which was probably easier for him since he could fly.

"You mean..."

"Yep! Kelsi Vaan Der Dijk, in the flesh!" Erik yelled out.

Then Erik nearly crushed Marlene with a hug, "I AM SO HAPPY! I THINK I COULD...BOTTLECAP!!!" Of course Erik's shouts of randomness interupted his sentence. Marlene was shocked to see Erik this happy, he wasn't this happy ever since they first met. Then the penguins walked in, Skipper saw how happy Erik was. "Hello, Marlene! Erik." Skipper greeted the bat and otter. "Erik, you seem really happy." Private stated. "I'm as happy as a clam in the beaches of California in the middle of summer!" Erik stated in his southern lingo. The penguins were confused, then Raymond and the other lemurs came in. "In other words he's excited..." stated Raymond, "About what, exactly?" Maurice interupted. "My girlfreind, Kelsi! She's coming to the zoo!" Erik exclaimed, then Doris and Kyle heard the news, and came from the sewer entrance. "Really?" they both said in unison. "Yeah...hey! A little crowded here people!" Marlene yelled, "Marlene's right people! Let's take this outside!" Raymond stated. Then the animals moved out of the habitat. "So, when is this bat comes to this habitat?" Tanya asked. Then a crate fell on Tanya, and Raymond looked at her to see if she was alright, she was. Then he looked at the crate "Now how did this get here?" Raymond asked confusingly. Erik was all over the crate and was looking through it. "Kelsi! It's you! Here, let me open this up for ya!" Erik exclaimed, while hitting Rico in the chest and taking a crowbar from his stomach. Erik then opened the crate to show Kelsi's full figure. Kelsi had grey fur, an hourglass figure, same size as Erik, and has blue eyes. She was listening to her iPod, and was headbanging to it, and then she met Erik "OMG! ERIK! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" She screamed, "KELSI! MY LOVE OF MY LIFE! STILL THE SAME KELSI!" Erik yelled running up to eachothers arms, then they started making out in front of the animals. Skipper and Marlene were a little weirded out, Kowalski was covering Private's eyes, Rico was feeling sick, King Julien was grossed out, Maurice was covering Mort's eyes, Raymond and Kyle were just happy, Doris was confused, possbaly because she never heard of Kelsi, and Tanya was still under the crate, "Ummmm, Raymond?" Tanya said, getting his attention, then Raymond lifted the crate up and helped her up. "Kelsi, I knew we can be together forever. I'll never let you leave my sight my adorable but sadistic little bat girl." Erik said when their eyes met after one of there make out sessions, (A/N yes one of them, you'll see alot of this in this fanfic.) "Yeah...about that...you see..." then Kyle interupted her, "You should show her around Erik! I'm sure you'll like that Kelsi, Erik is still the same when I met him as a pup.". (A/N Kyle, Raymond, and Erik were separated at birth. Kyle only has memory of seeing Erik.) Then Kelsi became overexcited, "That's a good idea! LET US DEPART, WILD ONE!" Kelsi shouted out, "YEE-HAW! LET'S ALL SEE THE SIGHTS!" Erik shouted out. Then they began to leave the zoo.

* * *

Kelsi has something to tell Erik, ooohhh the drama. Sorry if this chapter is too short, I have to pick up my brothers from school. :(

Well...FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before this chapter, Kelsi came to visit. She was as hyperactive as Erik was, then Kyle suggested they go for a walk in the zoo to show her around. But before that, Kelsi had something to tell Erik. Here's the next chapter! ENJOY! There is going to be Erik/Kelsi, Skipper/Marlene, King Julien/OC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Erik just showed Kelsi around the zoo, it was already night and the moon was full, then they both were in an empty part of the zoo. "Kelsi, I am so happy with you here. I really missed you..." Erik said to the female bat. Kelsi then looked at him, "You didn't tell me that crazy penguin was gonna be here..." Kelsi told Erik in a serious tone. Erik knew what she was talking about, she was talking about Rico. "Look, he probably doesn't remember anything. He's not a big threat to us. I mean, ever since the accident, I'm sure he won't remember a thing." Erik said to Kelsi "By the way, what did you wanna tell me before Kyle suggested this tour?". Kelsi then looked into Erik's eyes, "I'm just glad you're okay!" She said over excited and started making out with him. Then Skipper and Marlene found the couple, and then coughed to get their attention. The couple stopped, "Glad to see you're still happy." Marlene stated. The couple looked at the penguin and otter, "You're right! We are better then happy!" Kelsi stated. "WE ARE EXTREMELY SUPER INTENSE EXCITEMENT HAPPY!!!" The two bats said in unison. Skipper and Marlene looked at each other, "Yeah, so...we're going out tonight and..." Right when Skipper was about to finish his sentence, Erik interrupted, "We should go on a double date!" "That'll be totaly cool!" Kelsi said before making out with Erik, again. "Well, okay. I guess we could go on this, double date." Marlene said, then the couple stopped and cheered for their double date.

Meanwhile in the lemur habitat, Raymond and Tanya were guarding King Julien, who was on his throne and sighed. "What's the matter King Julien?" Tanya asked. "I am being jealous that Ethan is having a girlfreind that I don't have!" the king lemur stated in his Indian accent. Then Kyle came up to him. "Hey man, you don't have to worry, I mean, I don't have a girlfreind...yet...and I'm still flirtin'. Oh, and his name is Erik, not Ethan." the wolf said to King Julien. Then King Julien faced the wolf and started to speak, "How is that supposed to make me feel better? All the other girls are taking! And I am to be not caring if Jacob has a girlfreind anyway!" King Julien said. "Hey, you seemed to care five seconds ago!" Kyle said to King Julien. "Here, maybe I can help you find a lady freind! And don't get me wrong, but I bet I can find one in the clubs we went to for Skipper and Marlene's date." Kyle said putting a paw around King Julien's shoulder. "Club? I never went to any...Raymond? Tanya?" King Julien looked at the two, they didn't tell him about them watching Skipper and  
Marlene "Uhh...yeah...that...we were on a mission, with Erik and Kyle." Raymond said, King Julien didn't care about how Raymond was with Tanya and not guarding him, "Whatever! I just wanna go get myself a girlfreind!" King Julien told them, then looked at Kyle and they both went into a secret hole that said "Lunar Dance Club".

Meanwhile, Skipper, Marlene, Erik, and Kelsi were walking around Central Park, then they saw a flower bed, and next to it, two weed hackers. Kelsi and Erik looked at eachother, "WEED HACKER!!!" They yelled in unionson and excitement. Then Erik and Kelsi flew towards the weed hackers, turned it on, and then they started destroying the flower bed. Skipper and Marlene watched with their mouth agaped, as the couple were bringing destruction to a flower bed. Then, there was no flowers left in the patch, all there was, was a patch of ruined flowers and stumps. Then they put the weed hackers down, "That was, TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" Kelsi said in excitement, "You're telling me! I enjoyed every minute of it!" Erik said, then they saw the other couple staring at them confused. "So...we ready to go?" Erik asked. Then Skipper nodded and they all left.

At the Lunar Dance Club, Kyle and King Julien just arrived to the club, it was playing techno music. A bunch of animals were dancing on the dance floor. Then King Julien got into the music and started dancing, then him and Kyle went to sit down at a table with three chairs, "Okay, now let's find a girl for you, like that one." He was pointing at lemur, then he began to talk to the lemur, "Hey my freind would be interested in you." "Oh, really?" the lemur said, with a male voice, "On second thought...never mind..." then Kyle ran back to the table and chair. "Yeah...it was a man, man." Kyle said in a awkward tone. "How am I supposed to be finding a lady freind in a club like this?" Then a female lemur walked up to King Julien, she spoke with an African accent, has grey fur, yellow eyes and had medium height. "Hey, is this seat taken?" She asked. Then the wolf and King Lemur looked at each other. "No not at all." Kyle said. "Thanks." said the lemur, then she sat down. Kyle was then getting up, "I'm gonna get a drink King Julien, so why don't you go save this seat?" Kyle said motioning him to talk to the female lemur. Then Kyle left to the bar, "So...my name is King Julien..." then the female lemur began to speak, "King? Oh wait, I remember you from Madagascar! Remember me Mia?"

"Oh now I am being remembering you! What is bringing you here?" King Julien asked.

"I was transferred to Brooklyn Zoo, I'm about to be transferred to Central Park Zoo." Mia stated.

"That's where I am!"

"Cool, maybe we can get to know eachother, see ya then!" Mia said, leaving.

"Bye." King Julien said while watching Mia leave. "Dude, I asked this guy to get us a drink, but, the guy gave me a sprite...A SPRITE!!!" Kyle said holding out a sprite "I asked for a coke." Kyle said innocently. "She was awesome!" King Julien said to the wolf. "Huh? Oh I guess you found you're perfect match!" Kyle said proudly.

* * *

Awww, King Julien found himself a 'lady freind'. And Erik and Kelsi have a destructive side to them :).

Well...FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Before we get this chapter on...need to rephrase that...I'm going to change the rating to "T" for the later chapters, and also some minor violence and flirtatious dialogue.

But anyway, Erik and Skipper went on a double date (not with each other!) and King Julien found himself a girlfreind. Oh, and Kelsi and Erik somehow know Rico from the past, and Kelsi obviously lied to Erik, when he asked what she wanted to tell him. Oh, and Kyle got a sprite instead of coke, SORRY KYLE!!! Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The two couples were at the Nocturnal Restaurant, and Erik and Kelsi were in their usual make out session. Skipper was just resting his head on his flipper, and Marlene was tapping her fingures on the table and resting her other arm on the arm rest. They were waiting for the two bats to stop making out.

Then a waiter pigeon came to their table, "Hello, may I take your order? Sir?" then Kelsi pulled away and pointed Erik to the waiting waiter. "Oh yeah, I would like some...pineapple cake. What about you my unbearable loving sweet bat of mine?" Erik said looking at Kelsi in an innocent look, "Ummm...fruit salad deluxe?"

Then Erik gasped and whispered something in her ear, Skipper and Marlene probably knew what was happening, "Oh...never mind then. Ummmm...I guess I'll have whatever he's having." Kelsi stated, the Erik looked deeply in her eyes, "I love you soooo much." Erik whispered in a flirtatious tone, then started to make out with her.

The waiter just stared at them, _as long as I'm getting paid_, he fought to himself. Then he looked to Marlene and Skipper. "Can I take your order?" then Marlene began to speak, "I'll just have the seaside oysters, what about you Skipper?" "The Canadian Salmon." Skipper stated, being tired of seeing the constant making out couple, it was like watching one of Kowalski's soap operas to him. "Very good sir. I'll bring you your food later on." The waiter said taking the menus from them, he was probably annoyed from seeing the constant make out sessions.

Then right when he walked away, Marlene began to speak, "So...how did you two meet?" Marlene asked. Then the making out couple stopped and Erik began to speak, "Well, it was in one of my shows. I was preforming in Ecuador, at the 'El Toro Rojo', some band shell, and then I met this beautiful bat, she was so beautiful, the band is now on hiatus." (A/N this means that Erik's band is working on personal projects.) Erik said, then began making out with Kelsi again. "You had to ask..." Skipper whispered under his breath.

Meanwhile, the two couples were done with their food and then they went back at the zoo. Kyle and King Julien then joined them. "Oh, hey guys!" Kyle called out. "Hey Kyle!" Erik called out. Then King Julien walked to Erik "Hello, Robert. Guess what, I got a girlfreind!" The lemur king gloated,

"Ummm...it's Erik...and do you even know her?"

"Why yes silly bat. I mean, I've known her in Madagascar. Her name is Mia, and when she dances under the moon light, her fur sparkles like the stars in the night sky. Makes it look like the sky spirits are so happy, that they are to be shedding tears of joy!"

"Okay, now even you can't make that up..." Marlene said realizing what Julien just said was completely creative. She even know that Kyle couldn't have come up with that either. "Okay, let's go now." Kyle said, he was probably tired without caffine.

At the zoo, they were just about to head to bed, and King Juilen began to say his good nights, "Good night otter, good night silly penguin, good night giant wolf, good night female bat, and good night big bootied bat." King Julien was refering to Erik's fat stature. "Big bootied? I'm not that fat...am I?" Erik asked looking at Kelsi, "You look more husky, then fat." Kelsi stated, "Aw, that's so cute!" Erik stated and then began making out with her.........again! _Geez, get a room you two, _Marlene thought to herself.

Then at the otter habitat Erik and Kelsi were going to bed, but right as Marlene went to sleep, Kelsi was outside the habitat and looked into the pond. Then Erik came to her, "Kelsi? Are you okay?" Erik asked. Kelsi looked at him, "I feel bad for what I did back then." Kelsi said to the bat. "You don't have to worry. It was a long time ago...he doesn't remember a thing." Erik stated.

Kelsi still looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I know, thanks, but even if it was a few years ago, the image is still tattooed into my brain." the female bat stated. Erik looked at her and gave her a hug "I'm still emotionally scared from being alone. I know you didn't mean it, but it's what you had to do. I'm sure if he knows that he'd think the same thing." Erik said reassuringly.

Then Kelsi looked into his eyes. "But, again, I feel so destroyed...and so messed up for what I did.........to Rico..." Kelsi stated in a serious tone.

* * *

Gee, I wonder what did she do to Rico? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!!!! XD! Sorry for the drama ruin.

Anyway...FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! :D And like I said, I'm going to change the rating for violence in upcomming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, we left off when Kelsi tells Erik about Rico, and it must be that horrible. Skipper and Marlene hear about King Julien's new girlfreind. And more to come. Anyway on with the chapter. YAY! This whole chapter is going to focus on a flashback just so you know.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Erik knew what happened to him, it was horrible, that's all he could think. It was unaccetable to what Kelsi done. Little did they know, Rico was going to ask Erik how his date was, but he knew something was up and he hid in a nearby bush.

Kelsi began to speak, "Why did I even have to work for that guy. If I had just cleared my name, he wouldn't have gave me that hit on Rico." Kelsi said feeling a little angry at herself. Erik looked into her eyes, "Kelsi, you can't stay mad at yourself for what you did..." Erik said reassuringly, "I know...but, I...thought it was wrong...it feels like it was just yesterday..." Kelsi said, then explained to Erik what happened. Rico was listenening in.

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Erik and Kelsi were both laughing as they both evaded another police guard dog. "That was AWESOME!" Erik stated excited, "You better belive it my knight in shining armor." Kelsi said while planting a kiss on Erik's cheek._

_Then Rico, who looked completly different from the past Rico, came in their hide out. "Hey! Rico what's up!" _(A/N Just so you know, Rico can speak in this flashback, and he's smart.) _Erik greeted the penguin, "Hey guys, just so you know, they ain't going to be easy tonight...they're sending out the elite force." Rico stated, "Elite force? You mean...the armadillos!?" Kelsi asked. "Yep...sadly, they're tougher then the dobermen you just evaded." Rico replied._

_"Well Kelsi, it looks like we have some challenge then." Erik chuckeled. Rico was actually the with the Antarctica Police Department, as one of the best penguin cops ever. _(A/N I'm just improvising, but where they got the armadillos is your own imagination.)

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"You know Kelsi, we did evaded those armadillos very well, but how they got to Antarctica, I don't know." Erik said chuckling, trying to lighten up the mood. Unfortuneatly, it didn't work. "Oh...sorry Kelsi." Erik said, then she began to speak, "Moving along, we were hiding, and my boss wanted to hire a hit on our freind Rico. At first I denied it and then I had to take it, but instead of killing him...I did something else."

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Erik and Kelsi were in an alley, and Rico and his partner David were gaining up on them. There was a blizzard, which brought more intensity to the situation. It was a crime they had screwed up with so much, even their best freind had to chase after them. _

_"STOP!!!" Rico called out, pointing an air pistol at the two bats. "Whenever you're ready sir." David said to his mentor. "You two are under arrest for all the crimes you've commited."_

_Erik held his claws up, "Please, Rico, I'M BEGGING YOU...DON'T SHOOT!" Erik screamed in fear of his best freind holding a gun at the bat. "It doesn't have to be like this Erik." Rico said reassuringly. "Just turn yourself in and we'll all win." Rico said, "But, it doesn't have to be like this! DON'T SHOOT!!!" Erik said. _

_T__hen out of the blue, Kelsi shot David. Rico stared in horror as he saw a penguin on the snow. There was blood seaping into the white snow, making it look like a cherry flavored snowcone, but it wasn't, it was blood, acctual blood. Rico ran up to his partner, a tear ran down his eye. He lost his family and now this. _

_Kelsi was as shocked to know that she acctually killed someone. She usually just knock them out or just evade them, but not this time...she actually shot someone...and the weight was on her shoulders as she could see the motionless penguin in a pool of blood and snow._

_Erik collapsed on the snow ground and buried his face in the snow, crying. Rico was so fed up with losing someone, that he decided to help Erik and Kelsi with everything. "Come on. I'll help you guys." Then he took Erik and Kelsi's wings and lead them into a building._

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"And then, he tried to erase our minds, and the outcome was that, he damaged his brain, hence why he can't talk and why he's...well...you know...Rico." Kelsi finished her sentence. Then a tear ran down her eye. Erik had no idea Kelsi was that emotional, he's been with her so long, she never even shed a single tear. Then he leaned in closer to her.

But right as their fangs were about to touch, they heard a figure walk out of the bush. It was Rico, he heard everything. Then Erik and Kelsi were shocked to see Rico here. But, Rico he was shocked that he heard all that, not to mention worried.

What was Erik, or Kelsi going to do now that Rico heard everything? Were they going to kill him? Will Erik leave the zoo forever and leave Rico without his best freind he spent five weeks with? No. Kelsi just walked up to Rico and spoke to him. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice cackled from sadness. She then wrapped her arms around Rico's body, crying, and Rico wrapped his flippers around her head, and whispered "Okay..."

Erik knew what Rico was saying, he was reassuring her everything will be okay. He knew that the past is past and the presents now. Erik then joined in the group hug and Rico was almost on the verge of tears.

* * *

Touching...but who knew Kelsi killed one of Rico's freinds. And no I'm not trying to pair up Kelsi with Rico. That'd be funny though but it isn't true. Anyway, next chapter...I'll think of something. But the story ain't over yet! Feel free to review. No bad reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! The next chapter! Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

King Julien then sneaked out of the Lemur Habitat to the dance club him and Kyle went to. When he got in, he began to wait Mia to walk into the club. Of course, the times past and she didn't show. He began to feel down, as she didn't show up.

King Julien then took a sip from his 20th soda and burried his head in his arms. "Where is that woman? I wonder why she didn't show up?" Julien said. He then walked out of the club with his head lowered in sadness.

King Julien couldn't understand why Mia hadn't come back. Was it because he wasn't a good socialite? Julien scoffed at the idea. That couldn't be the answer. She looked like she could be a good socalite, and so did Julien. How could she stand him up like that?

King Julien didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go back to the zoo and just sit there in sorrow. He began his long walk to the zoo, his long depressing walk. He then entered the zoo and then sat on the throne depressed.

Meanwhile, Kelsi, Erik, and Rico were walking around the zoo. They were probably telling Kelsi about their memories and the fun they had in the zoo.

"Yeah, and this is where we had are sword fight." Erik said pointing to a random bench. "Wow." Kelsi said. Then she remembered that she had to tell him something, that would probably hurt Erik. Although the bat was too happy, she didn't want to spoil his happiness.

"Oh, and remember the time we built a house of cards?" Erik asked Rico in an excited tone. "Uh-huh!" Rico nodded. The thought kept going through Kelsi's head to tell him what she needed to tell him. Although Rico probably wouldn't want to hear it.

"I also remember the time when we were in a caffine rush! Man all that destruction." Erik stated. Kelsi now had to tell him. "Rico. I have to tell Erik something. In private." Kelsi said. Then Rico nodded, and waddled away.

Kelsi then looked to Erik. What he was about to hear would probably hurt him. Kelsi didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to do what was best for him. "Erik..." Kelsi began.

"What's up?" Erik asked. Then Kelsi began to have a knot in her stomach. This was a little sad for her to tell Erik this. She didn't want to be sad to tell him. "I'm...not staying..." Kelsi said.

Erik's expression changed to sadness then. He was hoping she'd stay for a long time, forever. Like the necklace he gave her. "I'm only hiding here." Kelsi said. "I'm still banned."

Erik was depressed now. "Why here?" Erik asked in a sad tone. "Well..." Kelsi was then interrupeted by Erik, "You know what, don't tell me." Erik said. Then he flew off to the otter habitat.

Kelsi then felt bad for what she just told him. Erik sounded hurt. She feels like she betrayed him. She had to do something to help him.

* * *

I would like to thank Skoolgrl09 for helping me with this. R&R please. Yes I know it's short, but I had to keep this alive.


End file.
